The pianist of the Titanic orchestra
by lune21523
Summary: April 10, 1912. Titanic leaves the port of Southampton in England. Alysse Wald, a young English pianist of talent, embarked as a second class on board the magnificent liner to play in her orchestra. Luck seems to be on her side, but will it always be when Titanic collides with the iceberg ? (VERSION FRANÇAISE EN PARTIE 2)
1. English version

**_April 10, 1912. Titanic leaves the port of Southampton in England. Alysse Wald, a young English pianist of talent, embarked as a second class on board the magnificent liner to play in her orchestra. Luck seems to be on her side, but will it always be when Titanic collides with the iceberg ?_**

* * *

**April 10, 1912. Southampton.**

The music.

That is what she decided to do with her life and that is why, on April 10, 1912, she embarked as a pianist on board the_ Titanic_, in order to play in her prestigious orchestra.

Her name was Alysse, Alysse Wald. As a member of the orchestra, she was boarding the ship as a second-class passenger, she was not a crew member after all. She had been hired by the _Black Talent Agency_, a British agency. She did not yet know the other members of the orchestra. They were all scheduled to board today, and their first performance would take place in just over five hours. She knew nothing about them except that they were all men in their thirties.

Alysse wondered why the company had chosen her, because if she played well enough to be considered a professional, it was obvious that other people had to be much more qualified than her.

The queue to board in which she was standing suddenly advanced. It was soon to be her turn. She looked at her ticket. A piece of yellow cardboard paper with a special mention indicating her role as the ship's musician.

There was only one person left in front of her. A big lady dressed in a black feathered coat that highlighted her huge hindquarters and long neck that held her small flaccid head on which a white hat was placed. The resemblance to an ostrich was striking.

The fat lady moved away and Alysse was able to move forward to the recording table. The officer who was in charge of screening the passengers before boarding looked at her with a surprised look. She knew this would happen.

"You travel alone, Miss ?" asked the officer, looking for a man who could accompany her.

Alysse nodded and handed him her ticket. A flash of understanding appeared in the man's eyes when he read it. He smiled at her, stamped her name on the passenger list and wished her "Have a safe crossing Miss Wald" before calling the next person.

She approached the loading bridge with her suitcase in her hand. She was going to miss England horribly. Now aboard the ship, Alysse looked at her watch. _Titanic_ would not leave the port for another 30 minutes, so the young woman had plenty of time to get to her cabin and put on her uniform before reaching a bridge to see the ship go to sea.

Alysse looked at her admission letter. It contained all the indications and recommendations that the young woman should know for the good of her journey and work. Her room was on deck E, aft of the boat. The musicians were housed side by side and had at their disposal a room where they could store their instruments. In the case of Alysse, a piano had been installed at the various locations of the orchestra's performances. In the room, however, there was apparently a small training piano.

She had been walking the second class corridors for many minutes. The green carpet and the walls covered with a pretty navy blue tapestry smelled good, to see if it would always be the case when a gentleman who had abused brandy spat it out on it.

She finally reached E-Deck, from where she could see the entire port of Southampton spreading before her eyes. As people looked so small, it was so laughable. The fresh air of this April made the bottom of the dresses rise and the hats fly away. Alysse was eager to take to the sea, she had never left the south of England, for her it was a great adventure that started here!

Room 187. She had arrived. She pushed the door open to arrive in a small room with a blue tint. A single bed with a very comfortable appearance was placed at the back of the room, near a large wardrobe. A desk and a chair were installed near the window. On her bed, carefully folded, awaited her uniform.

It was a pretty navy blue dress, tied at the waist with a white ribbon. Alysse put on her uniform and tied her hair with a blue ribbon.

"The uniform suits me" she thought as she looked at herself in the huge mirror on one of the cupboard doors.

He did not have much time left to reach the deck before the boat left.

* * *

**April 14, 1912. North Atlantic Ocean.**

On this evening of April 14, it was pretty cool but there was no wind, not even a slight breeze and the sea was very smooth. Some passengers were gazing at the sunset above the waves. The ship was speeding, hoping to win the Blue Riband for the fastest Atlantic crossing.

Meanwhile, in the sumptuous dining-room situated on the second floor, a band was entertaining the first class travelers. The orchestra was playing to entertain the rich passagers. Alysse was feeling more and more tired, it was her ten performance since _Titanic_ left Southampton.

The ladies were dressed up to the nines, with long sulky gowns. Their arms and necks were glittering with gold and precious stones.

Suddenly there was a terrible bump or maybe more a scraping noise. The dancers on the second floor stopped, the orchestra did the same and everybody looked at one other wondering what was going on. Then some news started to leak, the liners had just hit an iceberg. At this moment, nobody panicked since _Titanic_ was said to be "unsikable".

After a few minutes, the travelers felt the ship plunging down sligthly. She was sinking. Unlike the other people who started to scream, to run away, Alysse didn't react. She was petrified with fear.

John Law Hume, the violonist, was working with the other members to the exit when he noticied Alysse sitting motionless on front of her piano. He shouted whitch rose the attention of Wallace Hartley, the conductor.

Both turned back and rushed to towards the poor girl, grasped her arms and tried to join the rest of the musicians group. They elbowed their way to reach the upper deck and there Alysse saw a sad scene: some people fighting to get away on life-boat, even some men were tryng to save their lives before women and children's.

Wallace Hartley pushed her to one of the boat. An officier caught her hand. Alysse let him do silently, fear had made her loose her voice. Despite the shoutings and the crackings of the ship, she could hear distinctly the voice of her conductor say:

"These people are terrified. It is our duty as musicians to appease them."

Looking at her companons who seemed to accept their funest fate, the call of duty made her leap out of the life-boat to join the orchestra. Her gesture triggered a new fight among those who were waiting for a place.

The musicians looked proudly ah her heading to the piano, she sat down and started playing a typical Irish music. John Law Hume and his violon was the first to join her, soon fallowed by the rest of the orchestra.

They played a long time until the ship sank into the black icy water.

Alysse was frizing cold, she was scared. But she continued playing.

* * *

**April 15, 1912. Somewhere in Manhattan.**

Lucy O'Connor, a middle-aged woman is walking back home, she has just left. Today isn't a day like all the other days…

She is very exciter since she is waiting for the arrival of a famous pianist. This young woman will stay with her until the _Titanic_ leaves for a new journey.

She continues walking, lost in thought when suddenly her eyes get caught by the headlines of a newspaper. It titles: "**Terrible loss of life as **_**Titanic**_** sinks**". She was on board ! Her heart starts beating faster and faster.

"Ho God…" she said scared.

_Titanic_.

This ship must have taken Alysse and her music to the bottom of the ocean.


	2. French version

_"10 avril 1912. Le Titanic quitte le port de Southampton en Angleterre. Alysse Wald, jeune anglaise, pianiste de talent, embarque en tant que seconde classe à bord du magnifique paquebot pour jouer dans son orchestre. La chance semble lui sourire, mais cela sera t'il toujours le cas lors ce que le Titanic entrera en collision l'iceberg ?"_

* * *

**10 avril 1912. Southampton.**

La musique.

C'était ce qu'elle avait décidée de faire de sa vie à présent et c'est ce pourquoi, le 10 avril 1912, elle s'embarquait en tant que pianiste à bord du _Titanic_, afin de jouer dans son prestigieux orchestre.

Elle s'appelait Alysse, Alysse Wald. En tant que membre de l'orchestre, elle montait à bord du navire comme passagère de deuxième classe, elle n'était pas un membre d'équipage après tout. Elle avait été engagée par la _Black Talent Agency_, une agence britannique. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les autres membres de l'orchestre. Ils devaient tous embarquer aujourd'hui, et leur première représentation aurait lieu dans un peu plus de cinq heures. Elle ne savait rien d'eux si ce n'est qu'ils étaient tous des hommes âgés de la trentaine.

Alysse se demandait bien ce pourquoi la compagnie l'avait choisie, car si elle jouait assez bien pour être considérée comme une professionnelle, il était évident que bien d'autres devaient être beaucoup plus qualifiés qu'elle ne l'était.

La file d'attente pour l'embarquement dans laquelle elle se tenait avança soudainement. Ce serait bientôt son tour. Alysse regarda son billet. Un morceau de papier cartonné jaune avec une mention spéciale indiquant son rôle de musicienne au sein du navire.

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne devant elle. Une grande dame vêtue d'un manteau à plumes noires qui mettait en valeur son énorme arrière-train et son long cou qui tenait sa petite tête flasque sur laquelle était posé un chapeau blanc. La ressemblance avec une autruche était frappante.

La grosse dame s'éloigna enfin et Alysse pu ainsi se rendre à la table d'enregistrement. L'agent chargé de contrôler les passagers avant l'embarquement l'a regarda d'un air surprit. Alysse ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait que cela arriverait.

"Vous voyagez seule, Mademoiselle ?" demanda l'officier, à la recherche d'un homme qui pourrait de l'accompagner.

Alysse hocha la tête et lui tendit son billet. Un éclair de compréhension apparu dans les yeux de l'homme quand il le lu. Il lui sourit, l'inscrivit sur la liste des passagers et lui souhaita une "Bonne traversée, Mlle Wald" avant d'appeler la personne suivante.

Alysse s'approcha du pont de chargement, sa valise à la main. L'Angleterre allait lui manquer terriblement. Une fois à bord du navire, Alysse regarda sa montre. Le _Titanic_ n'allait pas quitter le port avant une trentaine de minutes, la jeune femme avait donc amplement le temps de se rendre à sa cabine et de mettre son uniforme avant d'atteindre un pont pour voir le navire prendre la mer.

Elle regarda sa lettre d'admission. Elle contenait toutes les indications et recommandations qu'elle se devait de connaître pour le bien de son voyage et de son travail. Sa chambre était sur le pont E, à l'arrière du bateau. Les musiciens étaient logés côte à côte et disposaient d'une large salle où ils pouvaient ranger leurs instruments. Dans le cas d'Alysse, un piano avait été installé aux différents endroits où l'orchestre se produirai. Dans la salle de réserve, ce trouvait tout de même un petit piano d'entraînement.

Alysse marchait dans les couloirs de deuxième classe depuis plusieurs minutes. Le tapis vert et les murs recouverts d'une jolie tapisserie bleu marine sentaient le propre, à voir cependant si cela serait toujours le cas lorsqu'un _gentleman_ qui, ayant bien trop abusé du brandy, vomirait dessus.

Ayant finalement atteint le pont E, la jeune fille pu ainsi voir tout le port de Southampton s'étendre sous ses yeux. L'air frais de ce mois d'avril faisait se soulever le bas des robes et s'envoler les chapeaux. Comme les gens avaient l'air petits vu d'ici, cela en était presque risible, pensa t'elle.

Alysse était impatiente de prendre la mer, elle n'avait jamais quittée le sud de l'Angleterre, pour elle c'était une grande aventure qui commençait ! Sa vie d'adulte.

Chambre 187. Elle était arrivée. Elle déverrouilla la porte pour arriver dans une petite pièce aux teintes bleues. Un lit simple d'aspect très confortable avait été placé à l'arrière de la chambre, près d'une grande armoire. Un bureau et une chaise avaient été installés près de la fenêtre. Sur son lit, soigneusement plié, attendait son uniforme.

C'était une jolie robe bleu marine, nouée à la taille par un ruban blanc. Elle l'enfila puis noua ses cheveux avec un ruban assortit à sa tenue.

"L'uniforme me va bien ", pensa-t-elle en souriant en se regardant dans l'immense miroir de l'une des portes de l'armoire.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à présent pour atteindre le pont avant le départ du bateau.

* * *

**14 avril 1912. Océan Atlantique Nord.**

En cette soirée du 14 avril, il faisait plutôt frais mais le vent n'était pas au rendez-vous, ne serais-ce qu'une minuscule petite brise ; la mer était très calme. Certains passagers regardaient le coucher de soleil au-dessus des vagues en déambulant sur les nombreux pont. Le navire roulait à vive allure, espérant gagner le _Blue Riband _pour la traversée de l'Atlantique la plus rapide.

Pendant ce temps, dans la somptueuse salle à manger des premières classes située au deuxième étage, un groupe de musiciens divertissait les voyageurs de première classe. L'orchestre jouait depuis de longues heures, ne prenant des pauses que de quelques minutes afin de se dégourdir rapidement les jambes. Alysse se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, c'était sa dixième performance depuis que _Titanic_ avait quitté le port de Southampton.

Toute la bonne société se trouvant sur le navire s'était rassemblée ce soir-là. Après le dîner aurait lieu un bal en l'honneur du _Titanic_. Les dames avaient sortis leur plus belles robes, leurs bras recouverts par de long gants blancs immaculés tandis que leur cou et leurs doigts étaient fièrement ornés de bijoux tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Les hommes, engoncés dans des costumes et des smoking hors de prix, discutaient affaires entre eux, un verre de champagne à la main tandis que les dames parlaient chiffons.

Soudain, un énorme choc secoua le navire. Un tremblement terrible, un crissement intense déchirant les tympans. Les conversations se turent immédiatement, les danseurs se figèrent, l'orchestre cessa de jouer. Puis des chuchotement furieux commencèrent doucement à s'élever, formant un léger bourdonnement alors que des regards inquiets étaient échangés de part et d'autre de la salle.

Après de longues minutes, un stewart s'avança dans la salle sous le regard inquisiteurs de toute la salle. L'homme pâle comme la mort, murmura d'une voix tremblante se voulant pourtant assurée « Nous avons heurté un iceberg. Gardez votre calme et enfiler vos gilets de sauvetage par sécurité ».

A ce moment-là, étonnamment, personne ne paniqua, après tout le _Titanic _était réputé " insubmersible".

Mais le calme ne devait pas durer. Après quelques minutes, les voyageurs sentirent le navire s'incliner légèrement. Le _Titanic_ coulait. Et ce fut la panique.

Contrairement aux autres personnes qui commencèrent à crier, à s'enfuir, Alysse ne réagissait pas. Elle était pétrifiée de peur.

John Law Hume, le violoniste, jouait des coudes pour sa frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortir en compagnie des autres membres jusqu'à la sortie, quand il aperçut Alysse assise immobile devant son piano. Il cria le nom de la jeune fille, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de Wallace Hartley, le chef d'orchestre.

Les deux hommes firent marchent arrière ne pouvant se raisonner à l'abandonner et se précipitèrent vers la pauvre fille. Avec précipitation, ils lui agrippèrent les bras et essayèrent de rejoindre le reste des musiciens. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à grand renfort de coups de poings et de pieds afin d'atteindre le pont supérieur. La-bas, un spectacle d'horreur les attendait. Les gens se battaient pour s'enfuir et trouver une place à bord d'un canot de sauvetage, tandis que des hommes essayaient de sauver leur vie avant de celles des femmes et des enfants.

Wallace Hartley poussa Alysse vers un des canots. Un officier lui attrapa la main pour l'hisser à bord. Alysse le laissa faire en silence, la peur l'ayant fait perdre sa voix et sa volonté. Mais malgré les cris et les craquements du navire, elle pouvait tout de même entendre distinctement la voix du chef-d'orchestre comme portée par le vent de panique :

"Tous les passagers sont terrifiés. C'est notre devoir de musiciens de les apaiser. Jouons."

Les paroles de Wallace Hartley trouvèrent échos dans le cœur de la pianiste. Alysse regarda longuement ses compagnons de musique qui semblaient avoir accepter leur destin funeste, puis l'appel du devoir l'a fit sauter hors du canot de sauvetage sous le regard ébahi du matelot qui tenta vainement de la retenir. Son geste déclencha un nouveau combat parmi ceux qui attendaient une place pour sauver leur vie.

Les musiciens la regardaient avec fierté alors qu'elle s'asseyait au piano du pont. Elle commença à jouer une musique typiquement irlandaise. John Law Hume et son violon furent les premiers à la rejoindre, bientôt suivit par le reste de l'orchestre.

Ils jouèrent longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le navire disparaisse dans les eaux sombres et glacées.

Alysse avait froid, elle avait peur. Mais elle continua à jouer.

* * *

**15 avril 1912. Quelque part à Manhattan.**

Lucy O'Connor, était une femme accomplie. Épouse, mère et femme au foyer, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. C'était donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortit de chez elle en cette frileuse matinée d'avril. Car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres...

Elle attendait plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée d'une pianiste. Cette jeune femme resterait chez elle jusqu'à ce que le _Titanic_ ne reprenne la mer à nouveau. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers le port, perdue dans ses pensées, son regard se fit capturer par les gros titres d'un journal sur un étalage :

"_Terrible__ catastrophe en mer,__ le Titanic __a__ coul__é_".

Son cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite.

"Ho mon Dieu." murmura t'elle. La pianiste, oui elle était à bord du bateau…

Le _Titanic_.

Le navire avait noyé Alysse et sa musique au fin fond de l'océan.


End file.
